fafffandomcom-20200214-history
The UFFL Wiki
This is the home page for the user database of all things relating to the UFFL (United Furry Football League) simulation league. Feel free to peruse the site! If you are a General Manager, click the tab "The League" above to access your team page and information about your players and the Draft. About this League... The UFFL is a fictional American Football simulation league (similar to Fantasy Football), but centric on anthropomorphic and furry culture. Well hey, we had basketball and hockey - it's about time we take over football too! If you want to learn more about the league itself, the creative people involved with our league, and the process in how this league works, visit this link here. President: Beaux Flosse Vice President: Lawrence Walden Rookie of the Week ' Playoffs Wk 1:' CHRISTINA CARSON ( 'Fargo Axemen ') - Quarterback - Fox (Fennec) Now widely known as "The Letter", Christina Carson ursurped Fargo's Flip Penguinator (our Week 8 Rookie of the Week) as the starting quarterback going into Week One of the UFFL Playoffs. Surprisingly, she did well - and after three consecutive playoff wins, each more convincing than the previous, it proved to be a smart decision. Because of her bravery and persevearance, Christina was chosen as this week's Rookie of the Week. ---- ... what are your goals going forward? What do you want your legacy to be? Not ‘The Letter,’ that’s for sure. It’s an unfortunate incident, but it was a necessary evil. What I want? To be the most winning quarterback of all time, be it as a player or as a coach. The old FFL commissioner once said women would never play in the league, and yet here I am, the league’s only female quarterback. I want to prove to girls everywhere that no one can tell them what they can and can’t do - and that if they put their minds to it and give it their all, there’s very few things they can’t accomplish. READ CHRISTINA'S FULL INTERVIEW (with a special guest) HERE! Past Rookies of the Week: Artemis Griner (Wk 16) | Darius Smith (Wk 15) | Odell Schmitt (Wk 14) | Jacqueline Knight (Wk 13) | Andrew Calder (Wk 12) | Edmond Theisen (Wk 11) | Samantha Castora (Wk 10) | Joe Bowers (Wk 9) |''' Flip Penguinator (Wk 8) | Miles Redman (Wk 7) | Aspen Redfield (Wk 6) |' Thalia Perez (Wk 5) | Updates *Feb. 26, 2015 - (OOC) - North Florida Renegades assigned jersey numbers. *Feb. 23, 2015 - The Continental Conference defeats the United in the first-ever UFFL Pro Bowl. See the full game report here! *Feb. 20, 2015 - UFFL 2014 defensive player statistics updated on player's individual pages. *Feb. 19, 2015 - UFFL 2014 rushing and receiving statistics updated on player's individual pages. *Feb. 16, 2015 - UFFL 2014 quarterback statistics updated on player's individual pages. *Feb. 15, 2015 - The names of the UFFL Pro Bowl nominees were released, along with the destination - The Bahamas! The game will occur on February 21, 2015. *Feb. 8, 2015 - '''There you have it - the Downriver Waves are FurBowl I Champions!!' Congratulations to ~Dragon287 and the rest of the team. A full game report can be found here! *Feb. 5, 2015 - FSPN releases Volume 12 of THE SCOOP, found here. *February 2, 2015 - We'll be seeing DOWNRIVER take on FARGO for FurBowl I, after today's victory over the North Florida Renegades ends their magical post-season journey. See the post-game statistics here. *Jan. 25, 2015 - Easton falls out of the playoffs with a loss to Fargo - who becomes the Continental Conference Champ of 2014! However, we will have to wait for North Florida and Downriver; a NF win on Sunday means one more game to determine the champ on Saturday! *Jan. 18, 2015 - SURPRISE! Our #3 seeds knock out #2 Texas and #1 Baltimore! Unbelievable! North Florida and Easton move on to face Fargo and Downriver in Week 4. See the play-by-play reports by clicking the link below (Jan. 11). *Jan. 11, 2015 - Fargo beats Baltimore, and Downriver defends against Texas in Week 2 of Playoff gameplay. See the play-by-play reports at the following location: WEEK TWO TwitterWidget Latest activity Category:Browse